Chow Hound
"Chow Hound" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story. A tough dog is using a red cat and a mouse just to get food around people's houses. How will his plan work? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing. A red cat is seen being forced by a tough brown dog (NOT WILLOUGHBY OR THE BULLDOG) to go to Mario's house. He paints the cat all brown like Grodo and throws it to the door steps. The cat knocks on the door and Mario answers it. Mario: Well Grodo! Where have you been? I've been looking for you! Red Cat: Meow. Mario: Come on in! High must be waiting for you! He takes the red cat inside his house. He leaves the red cat (painted brown as Grodo) in the kitchen. High: Hey... you are not Grodo... he is in the litter box! Red Cat: No I am not... I am being harassed by a tough dog! He uses me as bait to get food for him! Where is the meat?! High: It is in the kitchen bud. Red Cat: THANKS!! He quickly goes into the kitchen, grabs some meat and leaves fast. High: I Wonder what's the bites with him. The Red Cat quickly goes outside while it shows a tough dog and gives him the meat. Tough Dog: What?! No gravy?! He grabs the Red Cat by the neck. Red Cat: (Gulps) No... I guess... Tough Dog: Well whatever! We are going to the next house now! It shows him dragging the cat crudely while going to Sunny Funny's house. Tough Dog: Now get in there! He kicks the cat to the house. The Red Cat knocks on the door and meows. Sunny Funny then answers the door to see the cat. Sunny Funny: Oh! A lost cat! What are you doing here? Red Cat: Meow. Sunny Funny: Hmm... you must be hungry, right? The Red Cat nods his head up and down. Sunny Funny: Well then come on in! The tough dog is seen rubbing his hands in excitement. A good 12 minutes pass by... Sunny Funny: Now you stay up here and go to sleep. We will find your owner tomorrow! Red Cat: Meow! Sunny Funny then leaves. The Red Cat jumps out a near by window and gives the tough dog his meat. Tough Dog: WHAT?! No gravy?! He grabs the Red Cat and moves on. It shows a scene where the tough dog pulls a can off from a terrified mouse (NOT THE MOUSE WHO APPEARS IN MY STORIES) The Mouse: No! No! Not again! Please! I beg you no!! The tough dog grabs the mouse by his tail. The Red Cat then suddenly eats the mouse. Tough Dog: NOO! (He starts hitting the cat) DROP IT STUPID!! The Mouse comes out. Tough Dog: Ugh! Anyways, the two of you go in and do your part now! He kicks the both into Tari's house and they pretend to chase each other around. Tari then comes downstairs to all the noise to see the red cat holding a mouse in his mouth. Tari: Wow! A cat just caught a mouse in my home! You do deserve a reward for this! Red Cat: Meow! Mouse: Ohhhhhh the humiliation! Tari: Come on cat! I think I have some steak for you! Red Cat: Meow. It shows Tari giving the cat some steak and leaves to go back to playing video games. The Red Cat goes outside with the mouse and gives the dog the steak. Tough Dog: Come on!! Give it to me!! I am starved! He eats up the steak quickly. Tough Dog: That was delicious! Anyways, you still forgot the gravy! He slaps the red cat and grabs the mouse by his tail while putting him back in the can. Mouse: Why don't you fight fair and square you big bully?! He hits the mouse over the head. Mouse: I think a nap will do me a lot good... He falls on the ground sleeping. The Tough Dog is seen at Firestar's house next. The Red Cat starts to meow while the dog hides. Firestar answers the door. Firestar: Um, what is a cat doing in front of my door? Red Cat: Meow. Firestar: I am not into pets... Red Cat: Meow meow. Firestar: Ugh, fine... you can stay I guess... She allows the red cat inside the house. Firestar: Just don't be dumb... She goes upstairs. The Red Cat searches the fridge but to no avail, there is no meat this time. He goes outside empty handed while the tough dog gets angered at him. Tough Dog: NO MEAT AND NO GRAVY?! Red Cat: Nope... empty fridge... Tough Dog: UGGGHHH!!!! I am never getting any food like this!! Suddenly, the six robbers are seen passing by stealthily. The tough dog sees them and gets an idea. Tough Dog: Get out of here boyo! I got better plans unlike you! He kicks the cat away from him and goes to the six robbers. Tough Dog: Hey there. Would you like to work out a deal? Robber 3: Umm... Robber 2: Why is that dog talking to us? I thought animals never talk. Tough Dog: It's just MarioFan2009's ideas... anyways, I need meat badly, go rob me a bank fast please. I am starved! Robber 6: Hmmm... Robber 5: How's about a deal? Tough Dog: Ok! Robber 4: If you share some of the change, we can set up the robbery! Tough Dog: It is a instant deal! Robber 1: Alright then! It then shows night time and a Florida bank is seen. The six robbers go in, cause a massive explosion and come out with stacks of cash while the alarm is heard sounding. Tough Dog: Great! He quickly shares dollars with the robbers and runs off to a meat shop. Robber 3: Glad doing business with you. I guess... Tough Dog: Oh boy oh boy! It then shows the meat shop sold while the dog is seen overwhelmingly excited seeing the meat. Tough Dog: Ackings and tons of meat! And it's mine! All mine! I will never have to starve ever again!! The next scene shows a animal hospital. Inside shows the tough dog with doctors while he is on a patient bed. Doctor 2: What do you think Mac? Mac: Seems like over eating to me Hug... Hug: Well we might have to leave the poor guy here... Mac: Yeah. Hopefully he gets better. The two doctors leave. However, the door opens and it shows the red cat and the mouse. Red Cat: This time, we didn't forget the gravy! The Tough Dog is seen scared and worried while sweating. The cat and mouse put a pipe into the dog's mouth. Tough Dog: No... ohh no... no... no... NO... no... The cat then pours gravy into it while sound of gurgling is heard and it irises out. Trivia * The story was directly inspired from the 1951 cartoon. * The story was a delayed bonus feature for Transport Heist. Category:From 2019 Category:Tough Dog Episodes Category:Red Cat Episodes Category:The Mouse (Chow Hound) Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Doctors Episodes Category:The Six Robbers Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:High and Grodo Episodes